Game
by GreaterBeastXellas
Summary: A teenage Sherry must learn some new things from certain members of the organization.Gin x Sherry/ Vodka X Sherry   My fic Game Chips fallows up some parts of this story
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we here?" a 15 year old Sherry asked as she looked out from the backseat of the old black Porsche that had just parked in a back lot in the middle of nowhere.

"You're here to do your duty as a woman of the organization" Sherry heard the silver haired driver announce with the slightest hint of a grin in his tone.

"Shouldn't I be in the laboratories then?" she shifted growing uncomfortable hearing the man's partner chuckle and watched as he flipped the visor down glancing through the mirror back at her.

Vodka light up a cig watching amused as Gin climbed in the back and then the one sided struggle as Sherry fought and soon lost her clothing, Vodka smirked shifting in his seat to watch the view as Gin shattered the girl scientists innocence, the car filled with her painful pants and heavy breathing, it was futile as she tried to push at his shoulders in an attempt to get him away from her. Vodka gave a frown seeing her face hidden from view by the waterfall of Gins hair.

Gin continued pushing in her selfishly not caring if she found the experience pleasant only aching to get off as he kissed her lips bruising them cutting off her cries as he forced her hips up in another angle and soon found release. He released her and fixed himself while looking at her shaking body and got back up in the front playing a sick little game of tag team with his partner as vodka took his place in the back.

"please no more" Sherry groaned out but was ignored when vodka brought her legs round his hips and sunk inside her "Every woman in the organizations duty is the sate the men regardless, This is how it has been since the beginning" Gin blew his smoke from his cig in the car watching from the rear view seeing the windows start to fog and the scent and sounds of sex became overwhelming.

Sherry groaned feeling the pain that she felt earlier with Gin start to ware off and small tingles of pleasure take the pains place as vodka urged her hips to move with him. Not as selfish of a lover as Gin tended to be he smirked leaning down hearing her small moans "that's it little Sherry" he breathed in her ear seeing her shiver as he kissed her neck.

"You're going to be perfect once you learn everything"

Sherry dig her nails in her hands hard feeling the disgusting pleasure start to build regardless if she wanted it or not "ah" she gasped each time he hit a spot in her and started to grind into it causing her breathing to hike as he forced her to cum and arch up against him taking what he had to give.

When it was done she curled up grateful that her hair was long enough to hide her face from view and ignored his stupid questions if she was alright. Who the hell would be after the situation she was just put into? It didn't mater wither it was rough or gentle it was still unwanted attention she would have rather not have had. She looked away as her cloths were tossed beside her with a careless "get dressed" from Gin as Vodka returned on his side in the front.

Sherry dressed ignoring the ache in her body that started and waited in silence ignoring the after sex chat the two men had and got out once the car stopped and slammed the backdoor running into her building going to her apartment wing. She striped once inside and showered wanting that disgusting "fluid" off of and out of her body.

When that task was done she dressed in a Simi shock and stood out in the small living quarters staring out the window until her phone went off giving her an unwanted scare "Hello?" she took it almost relived to hear Akemi's voice and sunk down on the floor leaning against the sofa listening to her sisters cheerful chattering about how they would have to wait a few more years to be free.

The next few weeks went by without incident and the only thing she had come away with from that awful night was the nightly masturbation habit that she had felt the need to perform more since her body was broken in. Each night as she lay in bed she would kick her panties off and slowly bring her body to that climax.

She was awoken up late in the evening and pulled out of bed "Come on" she heard Gins voice command her and pushed her ahead of him out the door not giving her a chance to even get her shoes. She kept her head down while she was led out to that damn Porsche and once again shoved in the back seat 'So this is how it is going to be' Sherry was shaken out of her thoughts when Gin got in the back with her as Vodka drove to another secluded area.

She didn't resist as he pulled her into her lap silently and ran his hand up her thigh slowly until he reached his goal "Oh?" he questioned in her ear when he met bare skin "You were waiting eh?" he smirked at the lack of panties. Sherry turned her head "oh please" she said dryly and gave a yelp as Gin snatched the back of her hair clearly not liking the tone she held with him.

"You need to learn your place" Gin hissed in her ear. He hiked her nightgown up around her hips making her lean back against his chest as he teased her until she was unable to keep holding her cries of pleasure in "You're too proud Sherry" he kissed her lips as he shifted pulling his cock out and had her face him as she sink down on him taking him inside willingly. "I hate you" she whispered to him as she was forced to move on him to please her own ache that had started within her body from his teasing.

Gin ran his hands over her hips watching her move, she was so still new to learning the game. He shifted and touched places on her body that made her loose her breath and caused him to chuckle. Sherry kept her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to look at him as he was just a nameless face to her as she used him to gain what she wanted her breathing started to quicken and come in short gasps as she got close and tightened her grip on his shoulders digging her nails in the fabric of his black coat as her body broke and she came moaning out long and low.

Gin leaned back after reaching his climax while her body tightened around him. He closed his eyes relaxing while somewhat enjoying her body leaning on him as Sherry clung to him while she caught her breath. He ran his fingers through her hair finding the shade of it something to be mesmerized by since it was so rare in their country. Sherry tensed up and pulled away moving back in the seat beside him silently looking out the window in the darkness.

Gin eyed her for that movement and read her like a book so she didn't like to be touched unnecessarily? He light up blowing a puff of smoke at her causing her to give him a nasty look for it. "You're not done until we say you are" Gin told her and switched places with Vodka.

Sherry glared seeing Gin eye her though the mirror always keeping his cold eyes on her. She gave him a hateful smirk and moved to vodka on her own pressing up against him rubbing her leg against his cock as she kissed him hard in an attempt to show Gin what he could never take from her by force. Gin narrowed his eyes already guessing her game and saw the bewildered look on Vodkas face as she pulled back and reached pulling his cock out running her hot little tongue over his tip before taking him in her mouth.

Gin put his cig out annoyed hearing Sherry over due her act as Vodka fucked her on her hands and knees "Ah so good! There! Oh god more, harder, faster!" Sherry threw her head back reaching down circling her clit and let her small fingers brush against Vodkas cock hearing him groan out encouraging her. Sherry peeked an eye open taking a glance in the mirror meeting Gins eyes filled with lust and hate. She broke contact feeling Vodka kiss her neck and pushed hard against her spot making her arch up cumming once more "so good" she breathed as she trembled letting her hair fall in her eyes as she looked down at her hands feeling Vodka pull out of her and ran his hand over her back "Good girl"

Gin twitched and started the car up driving back in silence no mater how many times Vodka tried to question him. Sherry smirked to herself and got out of the car not looking back as she took her time walking inside and up to her room.

They would come and get her randomly sometimes a week or two or even an entire month later. Sherry was never sure how but they were keeping tabs on her cycle being sure to stay away a week when she was due to start but always right on time half a week after it was ended.

Sherry locked up the offices being the last one to leave and shivered gazing down the hallway seeing the two waiting looking at her almost silently luring her to them before turning walking off to the exit. Her breath started to quicken as her body was so used to being around them even from a distance was beginning to get aroused. She cut the lights off and fallowed them out always to the 356A black Porsche.

((((( Excuse the horrible OCCness and grammar skills. I don't write fanfic nor lemons and this had been floating around in my mind for a day that I had to put it down even if I will be roasted with the flames I'll get. I figure something about the car would have Haibara freaked out along side Gin. Might add more to this if my muse is working )))


	2. Chapter 2

Vodka was wrapped around Sherry's little finger, Gin could see it plain and simple and whether Vodka noticed or not didn't seem to make a difference for the girl scientist knew how to pull strings to get most things she wanted. As irritating as it was Gin admitted to himself that the girl was too clever for her own good a lot more so then that sister of hers.

Recently that Akemi woman was treading on thin ice. Somehow she had taken it into her head that she could buy her way out of the organization as if it was so plain and simple of an idea and walk away like nothing existed…such a foolish woman.

Sherry sat in the back of the car as she tagged along while the men ran their "errands"

"Such a dreary day" she commented dryly growing bored. Gin glanced back in the mirror at her

"Like you would have somewhere to be even if it was a decent day why should it mater to you what the weather is like? Or are you expecting one of us to clap our hands to clear it for you little kitten?" he asked sarcastically as he discarded his cigarette out the window purposely leaving it rolled down to the cool January air hit her. She ignored his smartass comment while she got annoyed with the cold wind hitting her in the face.

"Put it up" she watched him drive on not responding "Gin, the window put it up" she started to grow more agitated as she was still met with silence. She undid her belt and moved to the other side of the backseat and leaned forward slipping her arms around Vodkas neck "It's getting cold" Sherry leaned her head on his shoulder running her hands down his chest and gave a small smirk letting her hair cover her eyes when she felt him shift and breathing start to get heavy knowing she was turning him on "I don't like it when its cold" she breathed in his ear and kissed his neck getting his attention focused on her actions.

Sherry reached inside Vodka's coat letting her hand curl around the cool handle of his gun and snagged it, pulling it out and pointing it at Gins head "PUT THE BLOODY WINDOW UP!

"You're starting to get sloppy Vodka" Gin gave Vodka a cold look that caused him to get more uncomfortable as he tried reaching around to take the gun back from Sherry to correct his mistake. Sherry moved out of his reach still pointing it at Gin "Please put the window up" she forced out trying to be civil with him and relaxed when he did so only after he had pulled off and parked out of sight of prying eyes.

Sherry moved to hand the gun back to Vodka only to find it pointed in her face when Gin snagged it out of her hand and snatched her arm nearly bruising it in his tight grip. Sherry lost her breath in surprise and fear seeing the deadly look in his eye as he tightened his hand on her arm so very near to breaking her bone "ah" she winced in pain unable to pull away but tried to make herself look as harmless as possible.

Gin cocked the gun "You're getting too brash little kitten". He watched her cower in front of his eyes finding it appealing "I'm starting to like this side of you better" he smirked while pulling her arm closer and practically drug her into the front seat switching to holding her throat as he forced her to lay across him and Vodka.

He looked down in his lap at her wide eyes seeing her pale and trembling and knowing that Sherry knew he had killed others in the past for less then that stupid stunt that she had just pulled. He eased up on his grip on her throat letting her take in a breath.

"I can be just as demanding even more so then you Sherry" he trailed his gun down her

body slipping it up the skirt she had on and pressed it up against her hearing her panicked cry of apology."I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing, I was being careless" she pleaded with him trying to pull his arm away from her body.

Vodka looked at her trying not to feel sorry for her even if she did deserve to be put back in her place "I think she's had enough aniki, you're going to ruin her" Gin drew the gun back pointing it at Vodka "I'm thinking you're letting your guard down much more then normal and all for a good time with her, don't think I'm not stupid enough to know that you have been having trips to little Sherry's apartment alone, you're starting to get feelings for the girl when this is all a means to an end!"

Gin watched them both look away from him trying to find their attention on something other then him and Gin gave a small grin down at Sherry " Well it look's like I'll have to come alone then to help you warm your bed. Just the two of us and some quality time without a certain someone that won't interfere when I'm too rough with you." He tossed the gun back to Vodka and let her up "Now get in the back" he ordered Sherry and watched her comply and move quicker then he had seen her in the year that they started to get to know each other better.


	3. Chapter 3

Gin eyed Sherry after she answered her door and attempted to slam it in his face. He carelessly shoved her aside as he let himself in and locked it behind him already feeling the aura of her fear override the anger coming from her body. Sherry backed away from him keeping her table in between them. Gin noticed the stacks of papers then the small black case on the table "We just give you an outlet to let you have a small ounce of freedom when you're with us. We never talk much about your projects much do we?" he asked picking the case up and opened it revealing rows of small pills "How is the "Incomplete Detective" coming along?"

Sherry watched him still unsure about how this situation is going to end and crossed her arms over her chest "Interesting side effects with a rare few sets of the rats that I personally tested it out on but nothing much to speak of outside of being a fluke" she watched him not sure if he was paying attention to what she was saying or not as he started to slip the case in his pocket. She reached trying to grab it "You can't have that yet you idiot! It isn't complete it's dangerous!

He slid out of Sherry's reach and grabbed her arm brining it around her back pinning her between him and the table "Gin enough!" she bit her lip looking down at the piles of papers and froze her eyes widened seeing him holding one of the pills in front of her face.

"You know how easy and simple it would be for me to dispose of you tonight?" Gin let his breath hit her bare neck finding delight in seeing her still shiver under him "You would be nothing to me in a few weeks just a nameless face, another one of the many countless victims of mine" He pressed the pill against her lips wanting to see what she would do if she would fight him or submit to her fate.

Sherry closed her eyes staying still for him thinking the situation through and opened her mouth letting him choose what he would do too wary of him to act on her own to fight him. Gin narrowed his eyes at her and pulled it back out of her reach slipping it in the pocket on her lab coat that was hanging on the back of the chair "You are too valuable to this organization to just throw you away like trash but should you grow stupid I'll enjoy hunting you" he kissed the back of her neck and pulled her up.

Sherry groaned feeling his hand slip inside the front of her pajama pants and started to tease her "Please" she gasped. He chuckled and picked her up taking her to the bed for the first time "I know your game kitten" he striped them both and pinned her hands down to the mattress as he climbed over her. "Thinking that you could get me riled up while you hang all over Vodka really what a naive thing for you to think that I would be jealous of you giving your attention to him when all you really wanted was this from me." He sunk his cock inside her watching Sherry flush and breathed a quiet "yes"

Sherry slipped her legs around his hips breathing fast feeling the warmth of his skin on hers for the first time. He released her hands and brought one up holding onto the back of her neck and kissed her while he started to thrust harder inside her. She slid her hands up clinging to his shoulders after he broke the kiss and started to chuckle bringing his lips down to her ears "This is what I like about you, you are so much more controllable then Vermouth is" he hissed watching her reaction of emotions from shock then anger.

Sherry pushed against his shoulders "Get the fuck off of me!" she growled trying to twist away from him. "There is that mouth of yours again really I'm starting to wonder if you would like me to replace my cock with that gun?" Gin moved back letting her up before he pinned her down on her belly pushing roughly back into her causing her to cry out in pain or was it fear? "So predictable"

Gin ran his hands down her back gripping her hips pulling them up as he went slower torturing her, feeling her trembling still aroused and letting out small sounds of pleasure even as she tried to hide it. He smirking seeing the small trail of tears running down her cheeks as she dug her nails into her hands "To think I could love someone? Honestly Sherry? Love is such a weak emotion one that will end up getting people killed" he moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck slowly causing her to give him a small moan "Lust on the other hand is what I do have"

"When you got back from America and was put to work here you interested me the first day I knew it wouldn't be long before I would have you on a leash" he chuckled. Sherry grit her teeth and shoved her hips back against him hard "Shut up and finish!" she snaped and dug her nails in the bed when Gin snatched her head back by her hair "Oh? You don't like it?" he purred rocking against her. Sherry growled "No, It hurt's, get off!" he let her hair go "I'll try my best" he shoved harder against her enjoying causing her pain before he released and pulled out.

"You're such a bastard" she spat at him "Get out!" she lost her fear of him as her anger was overwhelming her "I'm not your whore I choose to do this you have no leash on me you don't own me no one in this organization does! I'm only here to finish my parents life work, that is what was so important to them and that's it" Sherry glared at his back while Gin dressed as if he was ignoring her little childish rant.

Gin glanced over his shoulder at her seemingly bored after slipping his hat back on "You'll keep coming back to us it doesn't mater how long it takes for your anger to subside you will end up in the back of my car before the week is out and you want to know why that is?" he turned brushing her hair back from her face letting her scow and jerk away from his hand "Because we are in your blood, we have you trained, so well in fact that you come to us when we silently call for you." He grinned moving out of her reach as she tried to punch him "Very well little kitten or should I call you little bitch now that your older?" he gave her a wave as he went to let himself out "I'll whistle for you when I need you little pet"

She got up after he left to angry for words as she went to shower feeling bitter and angry at herself for letting his words get under her skin. Wasn't she just using the two for her own personal enjoyment as well? No feelings attached right?' She got out of the shower after scrubbing her skin almost raw and looked in the mirror after running her hand over it clearing the fog away and looked at her reflection. Why did she hate herself so much if she were so smart and proud?


	4. Chapter 4

Sherry was an idiot. How could she let her self get talked into doing stupid things? And now one said stupid thing was being in between the two men since they wanted to "try something new" She dug her nails in Gins shoulders making sure he was on the bottom with his hands on her hips. She sure as hell did not trust him with the new territory that Vodka was exploring.

She hissed really hating it for the first time but not sure how the women in all the gritty, dirty porn moves could stand to have a threesome like this. She closed her eyes hearing the two men groan around her as the bed rocked. She would just die of embarrassment if some poor soul from her branch in the organization who resided in that next door apartment mentioned all the noise and the hole in the dry wall to others in her lab.

She bit into Gins shoulder faking her moans waiting for them to get done with her and breathed a silent thank you when she got her wish. Vodka pulled her to him always enjoying running his hands over her when it was over. Sherry closed her eyes having grown used to the after attention touching. "What are the odds we could talk Chianti or Vermouth into this Aniki?"

Gin snorted "Those women are too damn high maintenance" he retorted trying to resist getting up to get a smoke but it was just too tempting as he light up and returned to bed. Sherry peeked an eye open at him lazily "You keep chain smoking like you're going to end up in the ground before you get a chance to be sniped off. I doubt I have even seen you go an hour outside of sleep without one in your mouth" She twirled a strand of his hair around her finger giving a tug knowing he felt it.

"I'm sure you would miss me if I was killed" he looked her body over somehow finding this to be right with him. She closed her eyes "I would be the one to put you in you're grave in the end" she told him flatly and listened to him chuckle "That just may happen in the end, Sherry"

She smirked and lay in the darkness with the two after Gin cut the lights out, somehow not wanting things to change as she felt an odd sort of content ness being with them even if it wasn't a romantically involved feeling. She felt safe, even at times when Gin threatened her life she was almost sure he would never go through and kill her but that did not stop her fear of him when he got that look in his eye.

Something woke Sherry up about an hour after she fell asleep. Gin was running his fingers through her hair giving her hair small tugs. She shifted and opened her mouth in an attempt to tell him off but was cut off as he pulled her close and covered his mouth over hers in a slow gentle kiss that was so unlike him. She lost her breath as she felt a jolt of pleasure run though her core as he pulled her on top of him slowly so as not to have Vodka disturbed out of his sleep .Gin had her straddle his hips as he pushed inside of her.

"Be silent" he whispered in her ear as he ran his hand up her hips urging her to start riding him. "Ah" she gasped running her hands down his chest as she leaned over him as she moved at an agonizingly slow pace until they both found their release together. Gin pulled her down keeping his cock inside of her "Go back to sleep"

Vodka got Gin up silently in the early morning and as they both moved dressing in silence so as to not wake the sleeping girl up. Gin smirked seeing his chance and went into her bathroom going though her medicine cabinet until he found what he sought and pulled the little case out replacing her birth control pills with a set that would dilute their usage within her body. He replaced the case as he found it and came out giving Vodka a nod and went up brushing Sherry's hair back "Sweet dreams little Sherry" he whispered softly kissing her lips before leaving with his partner.

Vermouth gave a laugh as she was told of the plan a few weeks later "You're trying to impregnate that woman? That is so unlike you, Gin, I'm so proud that you decided to settle down" she told him sarcastically as she leaned her arm against the window and folded her legs. Gin glanced in the mirror back at her "For an entirely different reason. Call it insurance if you will, this will ensure that she wouldn't be able to escape the organization should there be a little slip up with her sister; we would be left with the infant as a bargaining chip for her cooperation.

Vermouth agreed finding logic in his reasons though half way still amused by the thought of one of the two men getting the young scientist "Knocked Up". "That woman is an experienced chemist do you honestly think that she wouldn't know the difference between birth control and those others pills when she takes them?"

Gin gave a shrug "We shall see how smart she truly is then if she does discover it" Vermouth gave him a grin "You're going to be eating those pills one by one when she does. You're little minx has one fire of an attitude I have been told." Gin chuckled "She does but she is easy to bring back under control should she get out of her place. She is just perfect." He looked out the window as he drove. Vermouth frowned hearing that out of his mouth, finding him to be just a bit obsessive with the young scientist.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherry tossed the files down after marking Kudo Shinichi deceased. Whatever had been the fluke to turn the rats back into being juveniles had to have worked on the young detective? She was furious after she was informed by Vodka that that asshole Gin had been carelessly using her Apoptoxin 4869 even after she told him not to. She snorted to herself like Gin would have heard anything she had to say in the first place. She glanced at the clock and got her bag slipping out going to meet Akemi.

"How did our parents die sis?" Shiho looked at her hands not really in the mood to eat after looking at the long list of victims her creation had taken. Akemi looked at her "There was an explosion on the lab they were using back then. They had to move things out to a new location because of a spy in the organization and something went wrong. I was only eight at the time and by then you were already gone to the states so I'm not surprised that you didn't remember them" Akemi sat her drink down "Why are you interested?"

Sherry shook her head "I never was told the full details. They weren't bad people no forget that we wouldn't be here if we weren't bad people" She closed her eyes listening to Akemi chat about some super intelligent kid with glasses, some kind of child prodigy?

"Akimi just watch your back and be careful for me please? Will you do that?" Sherry looked as Akimi got up"I'll be alright; It's you that I worry about you Shiho. Honestly you spend too much time working on that damn drug and never have freedom, You need to get out or make a boyfriend or something" she laughed picking the check up "Give me a few days for me to complete this mission then we'll be free, There is someone I would like you to meet when it is over until then I'll be alright" She winked at her and went off disappearing into the crowd of people.

Sherry got up after she left and went out looking up seeing the Porsche. She frowned bloody spying on her hmm? She glared into the tinted windows knowing they were watching her every move and shifted her bag going in the other direction cutting off a short cut before running back to the labs.

Vodka watched her run and put his cigarette out "You should have taken care of the loose ends and taken care of her sister back then when you had the chance after "Rye"s falling out" He commented then Gins agreement of "ah"

Sherry sat in the lab a few days later alone looking at the newspaper reading it over and over trying to take it in seeing her sisters alias Hirota Masami in the headlines deceased by suicide. She smelled the scent of Gins smoke filter in the room telling her she was being watched .Sherry snatched the news paper up "You did this didn't you!" she turned on Gin furious "WHAT DID YOU DO!" she looked at him on the verge of loosing it. Gin looked her over "I told you once before that you can't run from us, you are that important to the organiz.." Sherry cut him off "She completed her mission! She pulled it off and you killed her! What are you hiding from me?"

She started throwing various vales of chemicals at Gin only to be halted when Vodka cut her off pressing his gun to her temple and shoving her against the wall "You will stop this foolishness and comply Sherry no more questions or you know what will happen" he watched her seeing her sink down to her knees hiding her face from them "It's over. I'm done with you two and with this organization"

Gin eyed her coldly "So this is how it's going to be? Fine take her to the gas room. From there we will see what the higher ups hand will deal in her fate" Vodka put his gun up and lifted her up off her knees pushing her ahead of him somewhat angered by her stupidity. Sherry shrugged his touch off for once as she went ahead too numb by everything that has happened to care.

Gin fallowed then watched his partner handcuff her to a handrail. Gin went up to her looking down at her, watching her ignore him keeping her head down. He knelt and brought her chin up "At the very least I can do for you is offer a quick death. I'll persuade them to let me finish you" she looked in his eyes giving him a deadly glare "How kind of you to finally show me your love at last Gin" she told him bitterly and moved out of his reach giving them both a last look seeing them walk out the door.

She pulled on the handcuff praying Vodka would have been kind enough to let it be loose enough to slip her hand through but no such luck. She sighed trying not to cry over her fate but rather embrace it. She put her hand down on her coat feeling the odd shape through the fabric pushing into her hand and reached in pulling out the pill "How ironic Gin" she gave a small smirk before slipping the same pill he had threatened her with months before in her mouth.

'What will be will be'


	6. Chapter 6

(Authors note. READ)

Naranja63 - The only thing saving Ai from being pregnant is the fact that she was indeed turned back into a child. Child pregnancy in my book =Gross.

( Also another thing is the TIMELINE!. Apparently with the Number of manga chaps a lot more then a few years have passed yet everything stays the same. No one ages or gets out of school, it's as if time stands still in anime world. The days pass but it is meaningless. I'm going to use this ageless timeline to my advantage in this fanfiction for it to work.)

Why were old habits so bloody hard to break? Haibara laid her head on her arms sitting at her school desk waiting for the bell to ring. Time after time she prayed things could have just been a horrible nightmare brought on by a night of drinking with the two men and she would wake up and things would be the same. But each time she opened her eyes she was reminded about her degeneration into childhood.

Keeping everything except the important details of why she was involved with the organization from Conan and Agasa was just so hard. So many times she had to bite her tongue to stop her self from getting if off her chest and telling them the personal reasons the two had to hunt her down. Haibara did not care to see the look of Conan's shock and disgust on his face if she did tell him the truth, and thus she kept it hidden from him just like she kept it hidden from Akemi.

After that brief reunion on the rooftop with the two men she was almost naive to think gin wouldn't shoot her dead. After all avoiding shooting all the major organs in her body to just bring her down almost had her thinking that he was waiting for an apology and for her to craw back to them on her hands and knees.

She brushed her hand over the scar on her arm that one of the bullets made when it hit her. Would Gin have really killed her if Conan had not been there? Also, Haibara was almost positive that Vodka had missed shooting her in the head on purpose when she fell back down the chimney or was that just her mind trying to piece together how the situation went in a hopeful way?

Haibara still didn't know what she was more afraid of, was if death or could it be from what they would do if they ever got a hold of her in this body? Death couldn't be it, how many times during the small detectives cases were she and the other children put in harms way? She smirked too many times to count and what about all the chances that she tried to sacrifice herself to end it all? Death wasn't her fear or she never would have tracked Conan down, going to Vermouth willingly.

She opened her eyes when the bell rang and got her school work together taking it upon Her self to walk the Detective Boys home in the snow since Conan was out sick with a cold.

Haibara huddled her coat around her waving the kids off as she cut though a block taking a shortcut back to Agasa's house when the snow fall started to pick up almost blocking her view. She felt something trip her, then a prick in the back of her neck, the blinding glare of a cars headlights was the last thing she saw before losing consciousness.

The sound of a cell phone woke her up she kept her eyes closed faking to be unconscious not sure why she was in the back of a car. She felt her blood run cold when she heard Vodkas voice break the silence when he answered the phone. She held her breath as she started to listen into the conversation.

"Yah, I know, I'm late I had a problem… Side swiped a kid…no your car is fine…in the back still unconscious…no the brats not bleeding over your seats… no one saw it…kid was alone" Haibara heard him chuckle "Trust me aniki you are going to want to see this kid.. ah I see yah now"

She sat up slowly going pale as the car pulled up and Gin got in locking eyes with her. She stared at him frozen in place. Gin shot out grabbing her arm, ignoring her shocked cry as he brought her closer for inspection. Haibara started to panic what should she do? What could she do? CRY! Conan did say she was fantastic at it didn't he? If it could fool the great detective of the east, could it fool them? "Please don't hurt me, I just want to go home" she made herself appear harmless as the tears rolled down her cheeks" Gin continued to study her hard then let her go suddenly only to snatch her backpack up and went through her school work looking for her name "Haibara Ai"

Vodka glanced over at him then back in the mirror at her "The kid is Sherry's isn't it?" Gin looked at the handwriting on the papers not seeing a match to the handwriting he knew Sherry had and smirked "She is the spitting image of her mother isn't she? Such a beauty" he tossed her book bag in the back seat beside her Vodka gave him a look "Then the father?" Gin shook his head neither of us, It's most likely that bastard that helped our girl escape on the rooftop years ago. I'm going to bet the woman used herself as payment for him to save her life and ended up with the extra baggage.

Haibara was screaming in joy on the inside over their reasoning's and sat huddled back brushing her face off still crying trying to act like the scared, helpless child that she was. She was safe for the time being at least then felt her heart start to drop hearing their conversation.

"So should we get her to take us to her home?"

"No we wait, let Sherry get uncomfortable not knowing where her child is. The woman remembers my number and will dig her grave when she calls it."

"What do we do with the kid?"

"She's young enough to persuade, They will test her, then she will most likely grow to take on her mothers place in the Organization. We will find out what they want to do but we have our bait now we just need to wait for a bite"

Gin smirked as he kept sneaking glances back at Haibara. "I'm not letting her escape, I want her to be with one of the 6 of us at all times" He got on the phone making brief phone calls then got off.

"I found our first sitter for the night"


	7. Chapter 7

(Authors note. Using the fact that the Anime seems not to know what damn hair color half of these characters are suppose to have. Haibara switches hair color to a lighter shade in the later eps, as does Gin and Ran from time to time in certain eps so I'm going to use this to my advantage as well as the forever young timeline)

Vermouth stared at Haibara as Gin drug her out of his car holding onto her arm tightly and walked her over to the blond haired woman. "That is her child alright, though I see nothing of you in her Gin, I know you must be so disappointed" She tossed her hair back over her shoulder while he gave her a glare "The minute I hear that you lost her, I'll personally kill you Vermouth "Yah, yah you can save that conversation for when Chianti or Kir have duty.

She took Haibaras hand giving it a squeeze before opening the car "It'll be fine honey, You'll see your mother soon" Haibara gave her a wary look but got in the back. "I'll call you later" Vermouth blew Gin a sarcastic kiss as she drove off.

Vermouth drove "Looks like the little kitten has 9 lives, what happened Sherry?" Haibara looked down at her hands "I'm not so sure myself, I just, I blacked out and woke up in the back of the car but I'm not in pain.. I" she was cut off by the sound of her Detective Badge as it went off "Haibara you played your part perfectly." She heard Conan's voice praise her, she snatched the badge off her shirt in between anger and relief "Kudo you did this? you used me as bait, what if I was killed? What if I failed, I'm going to kill you for using me like this!"

Conan waited for her to calm down "You have the spare glasses on you right and the tranquilizer watch? When the battery in the badge dies you will still have them. You are going to get me in the main location of the Black Organization once they find a place for you. This was the best plan I could think of to keep you safe and I knew if I told you I would have heard a world of arguments. I faked being sick and waited for you. Vermouth told me when the car would be by and all I had to do was put you to sleep and kicked my ball hitting the car making Vodka believe he hit you in the snow storm"

Haibara held the badge up and moved climbing in the front seat "You are helping him?" she glared at Vermouth "Not just me, Kir is in on it as well being from the CIA" Haibara shook her head still not trusting her "I don't understand why you of all people want the organizations downfall. Vermouth smiled looking at the road distantly "I have my personal reasons Sherry, ones you will find out in time if history repeats itself" Haibara glared "then just tell us who the boss is so we can end it!" Vermouth gave a bitter chuckle "If it were that simple I would have done that already"

Vermouth took main charge and had her checked in and entered into the Organizations data base seeing that she was cleared. Having taped another's fingerprints to fool the computer so they wouldn't come back as Sherry's. All the tests that the girl took proved that she had inherited her "mothers" IQ and would indeed turn out to be useful to them. It was still too soon for the organization to let her loose and send her off to study for the branch that she would be put to work in when she were older.

Gin was furious. He still looked calm but he was beyond vicious. A fortnight had passed and no call from Sherry, nothing in the papers or even on the news about the child's kidnapping. Had the heartless bitch abandoned her daughter to save her own skin? He looked over at the sofa at Haibara who was huddled under a blanket reading a book that she had from her backpack. The child looked calm, but in the middle of the night he had been told by the others that they had heard her crying out for her mother.

Gin didn't know what the hell do to with the kid, having always been lucky enough to skip out on his turn at night duty until the women ganged up bitching at him. He always counted on handed her off to one of the three at night, while she was put in the back of the car or with shoved with Korn during the day when they were out on missions and errands.

Haibara flipped through her book "You were the one mom was hiding from? You tried to kill her, I see it now why she didn't want me to go out alone" she kept her eyes down into the book not wanting to meet his when she felt his eyes staring a hole in her back.

Gin moved and leaned over the back of the couch pulling the book out of her hands. Haibara froze when he took the only thing she could put her attention on and looked up at him warily. "You're mother isn't an innocent goddess girl, I hate to be the barrier of bad news but it looks like you will be taking her place"

He looked down at her a moment just studying before he ran his fingers through her hair seeing it a much lighter shade then Sherry's had been. "It will take a few years before your ready" Haibara stiffened up having that sinking feeling inside her as she swore she caught another hidden meaning in his tone. "Ready for what?" she tried to keep her voice innocent, childish.

"For you to take over the duties your mother was stupid and ran out on, you'll find out soon enough, there is no rush, I should be thankful for Sherry's stupidity, least I know you don't share my blood so things will turn out so much more easer in the end without that gilt."

Haibara felt nauseous hearing Gin basically tell her though in not so many words that he was going to start his game over using her in place of her "mother" when she was of age.

Trapped, she was right back in the beginning where she started from, but only as another pawn on the board. Even turned back into a child she couldn't ever be free from the damn organization. She should have told Conan everything from the beginning before she got too close and comfortable with him and the others and not have left it a big secret. She would be forced to tell him now, but thankful she would be spared from seeing his face, but would still have to hear his voice.

She lay awake, too terrified to sleep as she huddled on the edge of Gins bed. Every shift of his body or cough he made had her tensing up nearly screaming out in the dark in fear. Even after all the years she had spent with him, there was little he had allowed her to see about his personality. She knew he was someone to be feared, a perfectionist, a killer, a rapist so she wouldn't put child molester past him if it suited his needs.

Haibara agreed to her self that while he was cruel but he wasn't sick in the head, though another half of her was a bit worried over his obsession with "Sherry" and since she looked so much like her "mother". If Conans plans should fail, if she were unable to make it in with the higher ups she would be looking at her past and being in this bed with him doing other "activities" all over again.

Gin shifted laying on his side eyeing the girl in the dark room, unable to sleep him self with her shaking and trembling on the bed it was beginning to grow annoying to him. "Do you want me to get you a pill?" Something snapped in her mind "WHAT!" Haibaras eyes went wide as the word pill pulled her mind back to her apoptoxin4869.

"Are you going to lay awake all night or do you want something to help you sleep?" She put her hands over her face going to loose it for the night was out as her mind started back on track making her wonder if he would put her to sleep before putting his hands on her "No I'm fine" she tried to control her voice keeping it childish.

Gin shifted on his stomach tossing his hair over his shoulder and got comfortable before hearing a thud when the girl fell off the bed the closer he got. He gave an irritated sigh not understanding children and tossed her pillow down to her.

"Sleep girl"


	8. Chapter 8

"Let me tell you something" Haibara started into the badge. Kir had just picked her up from Gins and had gotten a replacement battery to put in the badge for her. Haibara sat in Kirs bedroom alone in the dark after changing the battery "Kudo I don't know what your personal impression is about me, but I wasn't a good person when I was with the Organization. You don't have any clue who I am outside of what I told and shown you since you have known me.

She closed her eyes why was this so damn hard? "I had …ties with Gin and Vodka" she started to tell him "Ah this…Vermouth told me everything, Haibara" was the response she got. Haibara her hair fell in her eyes as she smirked to herself "Go ahead, let me hear it out of your mouth, tell me that I'm a disgusting person".

"You did what you had to do to survive in your situation, Haibara. Vermouth told me had you not have caused a scene at your sisters death and just fallowed your place you would be a mother now"

Haibara looked at the badge in confusion "Eh?" She listened as Conan told her what he had been told by Vermouth and was rendered speechless hearing about Gins plan and somehow felt betrayed if that were even possible.

She clinched her fists together as she started to cry, feeling like an idiot. "Haibara, don't, it was in the past" Conan started to tell her "No! Gin is going to use me when I'm older! He told me this!" she snapped into the mic "You are so damn stupid Kudo! Look what you got me into, how am I going to get out of this, you tell me? You are so reckless! I can't believe you did this without even thinking it through. I'm here alone…. I miss you so much" she whispered feeling her heart breaking.

Conan closed his eyes hearing the pain in her voice not able to comfort her but waited for her to pull herself together. "How are they treating you?" "Not bad but Chianti is such a bitch, She made a list of rules and should I break one she keeps threating to blow my head off " Haibara muttered brushing the tears off her face and lay back on the bed "I don't know how much longer they are going to wait before they send me to study. I know it wont be outside of the organization, they wont make the mistake of letting me be seen in public alone. She brushed her hair back and looked at a strand making a consious note to grow it out longer to make her look like she was another person the older she grew to avoid suspicion.

"What are you telling the Detective Boys?" she asked him, sure that Mitsuhiko and expecally Ayumi were going to string Conan up soon if he kept lying to them were he telling them she was sick. I told them that you had to move to the states, and that it would have been to hard for you to say good bye. I've been calling them using the voice modulator so they wont get suspicious".

She smiled "Thank you for thinking of them for me" she sighed laying back on the bed "Ah,I guss it's to late for me to tell you face to face that I love you?" she grined to herself listening to him get embarrassed "ah don't worry, I'm just joking" she giggled hearing him pout "hey"

Haibara thought acting like a completely different person would be hard. Acting like a child certainly was one of the hardest things she had to learn, even when she grew up the first time she was never aloud to have a normal childhood. She had taken to her role of "Sherry's daughter" perfectly. She sat in the back of the porsche, running her hand over the seat. She got chills remembering how everything between she and the two men had started where she was sitting.

Vodka glansed back at her while Gin drove, then looked back to him "How did it go last night, aniki? Gin gave him a dry look, apparently not been able to sleep well the rest of the night. "I'll tell you what, if you really wish to know then you can take her for tonight" Gin ignored his chuckle.

Haibara smirked to herself and moved up climbing in the front making herself at home on Vodkas lap as she looked out the window. "What the hell is it now? Get your ass in the back" Gin glared at her as Haibara turned giving him a small smile "What will you do if I don't?" She watched him give her a stunned look at the backtalk then glansed back at the road itching to bring his gun out to show her what, but thought better of it if they were to gain her trust. There was no need to ruin things with this girl. He drove on in silence after lighting up.

Vodka grined "I like her so much more now!" he rubbed her head affectionately "Cute kid" Haibara smiled sweetly, getting Vodka hooked again was so damn simple.

She sat at the table in Vodkas apartment after Gin had droped them off. Haibara looked up seeing Vodka hesatate a moment, looking out the window watching Gin drive off. He went to a cabinet taking a box out and sat it at the table infront of her. "After your aunt was killed and your mother left, everything in their apartments was ceased by the organization." He opened the box and sat a photo album then a small jewlery box down in front of her. "Part of me doesn't' even know why I took these, I supose I was holding on to some hope that Sherry would return."

Haibaras eyes went wide reconizing her jewlery box then laid her eyes on the album "I went to your aunts apartment a few years back trying to trace your mother and found the album. Something told me I had to take it and Gin doesn't know about it. Vodka started obviously uncomfortable keeping something from Gin. "It's stupid but I was fond of your mother, she really was a good woman dispite what everyone tells you."

Haibara looked at him speechless, touched by his words. She reached looking though the ablum trying to hold her tears back as she saw the photos of her family she had only laid eyes on one other time before.

Vodka got up letting her look and opened up the jewlery box "I took this out of your mothers apartment before they burned everything. I had bought it for Sherry's 16th birthday" he opened the box pulling out a small garnet cross "Your mother always did love red" he got up and sliped it on her neck. "It suits you" he smirked.

Haibara clinched her fists trying hard not to break down and tell him everything. She couldn't trust him and that hurt. He was just to loyal to Gin to trust. "Thank you" she whispered to him as she reached out touching a photo of her and her sister after she had gotten back from America when she was 13.

When she was done she gave the book and the jewlery box back to him to store until she was given her own apartment..should she be there that long. She got ready for bed with him and lay in the dark a moment on her side before moving closer, laying up against him for comfort before falling asleep.

The sound of a gun cocking woke her up the next morning. She turned her head slowly and felt her blood run cold as her eyes made Gin out in the small streems of sunlight that the window let it. Her eyes widdened as they fell on the gun in his left hand that was pointed at her 'He knows!' her mind screamed at her and watched him nod to the door, silently telling her to move.

Haibara kept her eyes on him as she slowly slid out of the bed and went out to the kitchen in front of him, panicing in her mind. She stoped by the table and held her head down only to look at the table as he tossed an Osaka newspaper infront of her. She looked back at him seeing him put the gun up before he opened the paper to the obituaries. Haibara stared at a picture of her 18 year old self then the headlines local woman killed in car wreck.

"Welcome to the Black Organization, Kid"


	9. Chapter 9

Vermouth laughed, her voice ringing out in her apartment. "How did you like the stunt in the newspaper?" She sat a glass of sherry in front of Haibara. Haibara smiled "Not a bad trick Vermouth" she watched the other woman shake her head "That wasn't me" Haibara looked at her "Then who?" "Cool guys" mother," Vermouth smirked "I'll share a secret with you, both her and I studied together the art of disguise when I was auditioning for a part in a movie when we both were younger" she brushed her hair back "The woman is not bad, but surely could never compare to me" she boasted. She relaxed back on the couch for a moment before reaching under it and pulled a bag out "Here I got you a present! This should keep you entertained more then a coloring book" she grinned tossing it to the child

Haibara opened it up and pulled out a file seeing all the data on her Apoptoxin4869 then snapped her head up looking at he, almost sure Vermouth was fucking with her mind. "Well? You can use it right? To make a cure? Granted you wouldn't be able to take it but "cool guy" can" Vermouth winked at her

Haibara gave a nod "I can but I need test subject I couldn't do it. "That's no problem; I'll run back and forth giving the boy your samples.

Haibara went through all the data that had been printed out for her going through page after page finding everything there and was ecstatic, every last page was there for her everything she needed Vermouth would supply for her. She sat the files back in the bag and took a sip of her namesake. Vermouth looked down at her noting the necklace around the child's neck. "Who gave you that? Did you make a boyfriend already?" she leered "I know Gin is too cheap to spend money on anything other then cigarettes and bullets.

Haibara reached up clutching the cross "No it was an old gift from Vodka when I was 16" "How sweet" was the reply "I remember being 16 it was too many years ago to count" Haibara gave her a weird look "Your only in your 20's "Vermouth shook her head Before your parents were killed they would perform some of their non lethal tests on me.

I should look like I'm in my late 50's now but I'll take eternal youth over looking like a

grandmother any day.

Haibara finished her glass of sherry "The organization set the bomb that killed my parents didn't they?" Vermouth gave a nod "They were starting to rise up and refusing to continue to make the creation the boss wished of them, this is what happens when you don't fallow the rules. You become too much of a liability and then you get taken out. Things must run smoothly for all the many countless members of this organization to work together.

Vermouth put her glass down and took both of Haibaras hands serious and made Haibara face her "I knew we hated each other back then. Always feuding for Gins attention, but I want you to promise me that in exchange for helping you I want you to testify on everyone in this organization. You can't let your feelings and emotions for any attachments get in the way, if you do then they can rebuild when it would seem everything has crumbled. Haibara watched her hard "Alright"

Weeks later and she was already underway to relearning everything about the profession that she had been in before. Her freedom in Kir and Vermouths apartment the nights they had to watch her ended up giving her the time she needed to work on a cure for the drug.

She brushed her hair out of her eyes and tied her hair back in a pony tail as she put the final test of the drug in a pill case then in an envelope. She got her badge out and paged Conan "It's done. I'm sending you two pills. I want you to keep mine safe though it is a high possibility I won't ever be aloud to use it"

Conan grined over his end of the badge getting anxious "How soon can you get it here? Vermouth will meet you in 4 days but you have to promise me that you won't make a scene once you get your body back! You have to stay out of sight from tv reports and the newspapers even if you have to chase on one of your cases."

Haibara sighed looking at the envelope "What will you tell the kids?" Conan paused having been too focused on getting his body back that he had never thought of his new childhood friends "I haven't thought that far ahead yet"

Haibara closed her eyes "Kudo, when you're back to normal do something for me will you? "ah?" "Take care of Ran, that woman deserves you more then you will ever know" she smiled bitterly feeling the tears run down her cheeks having to give up her feelings of love that she had been hiding from him. Conan looked down at the badge hearing the small spike in her voice and knew she was crying again

"I'll protect her with my life"


	10. Chapter 10

"You still don't get it do you "cool guy" Vermouth looked at the teenage detective after he gained his body back "Our boss, you already know who it is" Shinichi looked at her in shock "How would you know?" Vermouth smirked "The time I took those case books to sort though. I can give you a clue. Our boss is a person whom the world knows and can hide in public without suspicion also is one whom the public adores also has vast amounts of wealth no one can question."

Vermouth gave him a nod and got on her motorcycle driving off leaving the puzzled detective. Sinnichi ran upstairs of his house grabbing a paper starting to sort though all the clues he had about the boss while the clue was still fresh in his mind.

Able to blend in to public, but have wealth. That had to be someone in the government? No think harder, if vermouth knows it might be someone in her profession. He racked his brain and opened his eyes writing down everything he knew about the boss and looked at the paper feeling his blood run cold as he made his deduction

1 Able to blend in public but be adored. A writer? An actress? A singer!

2. The ring tone 7 children. Was a song

3. A statue of liberty lighter- a gift from Vermouth from America

Shinichi eyes went wide "It was right in front of him, numerous times.. How many times had Mori gone nuts over this woman how could something so obvious be right in plan sight and he miss it?

The leader of the Black Organization was Yoko Okino the singer/actress!

He went though the clues again trying to come up with explanations

Her Goal- to be forever young no wonder she was the only successful one in the band. She remained forever young due to the research she funded with the endless amounts of money she earned.

He thought deeper about why she would contact Mori about the stalker case then narrowed his eyes. She went to Mori for her dead boyfriend as a cover up not to blow organization. She already knew man was dead and would be considered missing if disposed of the body. Yoko's manager is most likely her body guard.

The more he thought about it the more it fell into place. She was the one to introduce them to Kir, A member of her Organization. Vermouth and Yoko most likely had used whatever drug that was tested on Vermouth and Remains ageless. He assumed the two women met years before trying out for a part in a movie before Yoko started her life over the same way Vermouth did.

The person who seems like the innocent one always turns out to be the perpetrator"

He got up smirking "I have you now!"

(Arthur's note: This is my half ass deduction of who I think the BO leader is. I will really pass out if this ends up being true in the end of the manga though highly unlikely. The reason this led me to believe was the fact in the bus bombing ep Gin was eyeing a singer then it hit me, the what if!)


	11. Chapter 11

Haibara was given the code name Vesper.. How Ironic to be named after a drink that could be made using both Gin and Vodka, She chuckled to herself finding the ironey quite delicious and swore the name was given to her on purpose though she had no way to prove it. Vermouth wouldn't let up on teasing her now on how it was supposedly invented by James Bond in the book casino royale. Even Kir had let the odd giggle out when they were in private over that finding.

Shinnichi had contacting her telling her his deduction, but was going to wait until he was sure he had all the proof he needed and until then to keep an eye out and continue on as if unaware. She agreed not wanting him to do something rash and getting killed. Let it take months, even years until he had the perfect plan. She would play her part well in the end.

One of the clues that she about the organizations leader and had hit a nerve with Gin was when she decided to be a smart ass and put up the singers poster on Gins bedroom wall, only to come out of the baths to find it in shreds in the trash and the glare of death he gave her. Of course he could also have done it out of embarrassment should someone see the childish poster on the bad asses wall he would never live it down.

Haibara sat on the sofa braiding her hair as it had grown half way down her waist. She had grown a few more inches as her body started to develop in the time that she had been there. Haibara felt his eyes watching her, knowing he noticed the slow change as well. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and moved gathering her books and papers as she started to work out complicated figures on the paper that his mind could care less to grasp.

Gin watched her work in the notebook. There was something about the girl that he couldn't put his finger on. She was just like Sherry if not for the completely different personality. Sherry had wild mood swings able to go from sarcastic to being a down right bitch with an attitude when it pleased her, but this child was calm, thinking everything through, but still held that sarcasticness Sherry had. Thankfully the girl didn't inherent the PMS moodswings of her mother. He supposed that would come in time.. or perhaps it already had, what the hell did he know about that stuff?

He trailed his eyes over her body already seeing how much she had changed. Her hair was longer, she was already reaching up to his chest in hight. He brought his eyes up to her chest. Breasts?... when the hell did that happen? He smirked closing his eyes she was smart just like her mother but also naïve.

Gin got up going to her and knelt infront of her taking the books out of her lap keeping his eyes on her face. Haibara looked up at him starting to feel uneasy in the silence with him being so close "What?" she asked almost flinching when he brought his hand up brushing her hair out of her eyes "It's time for you to learn other things that you wont find in that book you're studying"

Gin wasn't going to ruin this by being forceful, but she would comply. He took her hand and got up pulling her off the sofa leading her back to the bedroom. Haibara started to sweat as her mind raced, god, there was no way out of this, no one was going to come help her. It was going to start all over again. She would blow her cover if she ran from him that would prove to him that she knew what his intentions were.

Haibara tried not to shake as he locked his bedroom door then went up behind her, slipping his hands around her waist and burrying his face in her hair before kissing the back of her neck. Gin felt her shudder then her breathing start to pick up and smirked at how easy this would be.

She was so stupid. All the years going without being touched was too much as he started to wake her body up, renewing it to him. Haibara leaned back into his chest as he striped her. She had enough of her mind left to still play innocent "What are you doing?" she breathed. He pushed her back against the bed moving over her, his hair fall around them blocking her view from focusing on anything other then him.

Gin didn't respond to her as he kissed her, not giving her a chance to pry as he ran his hands over her body, teasing her more. He was pleased when she opened her legs wider silently begging him for more. Gin then broke the kiss as he moved up rubbing against her as he took her arms making her slip them around his neck pulling her hips closer to him as he sunk inside of her.

Haibara gasped having forgotten what it felt like as she tightned her grip around his shoulders, the in the back of her mind she was wondering if he would ever say anything about her lack of virginity. Gin started to move his hips slow causing her to cry out in his ear then whimper as she started to rock against him on instinct "That's it Vesper" he praised her by using her code name before he kissed her neck pleased with her.

"Oh god" her voice broke as she clung to him when he went harder. She kissed him urgently, using his mouth to muffle her cries as she tightned around him when she came. She felt his weight against her as he came with her after rocking, his hips against her a few more times before he settled down.

Gin pulled her to him as he lay on his side and ran his hand down her back "You did it perfectly Vesper" he felt her tremble against him and smirked closing his eyes, somehow finding that peace he had with Sherry come back. A kind of peace he never felt when he used Vermouth."So good" he heard her breathe and felt her hot breath against his neck. He groaned, this girl was going to drive him insane he just knew it!

Haibara opened her eyes the fallowing morning. Her body felt oddly satisfied at the events that happened last night but her mind on the other hand was not she sat up looking on the other side of the bed seeing him still asleep. She winsed and got up slipping in the shower then went out in the main room calling Vermouth "I need you to get something for me, birthcontrol pills and keep them at your apartment".

( Authors note: No I don't condone sleeping with children, who the hell in their right mind would? But thank god she has the mind of an adult even if a child prodigy that was the only thing that made this more easer to write. I'm going to say she is at least 12 for this (damn you ageless timeline). I'm finding this to be OOC I doubt Gin would go this far but what the hell it is a fanfic after all ^_~ Sorry the smut is so bad..blah)


	12. Chapter 12

Vermouth watched the girl as she sat the glass down after taking the birth control pill before she went pouring another glass of bourbon to calm her nerves. "He didn't force you?" Haibara shook her head "No, and the sex wasn't bad" she lay her head on her arms as she sat at the table with the blond woman. Haibara would do it again with Gin, she would be lying if that thought hadn't crossed her mind.

"He's going to ask why I'm not a virgin"

"Horses" Vermouth replied.

Haibara turned her head giving her a strange look. "What?"

"Just tell him that you used to take ridding lessons as a child, he won't ask questions on that trust me" Vermouth leaned her head on her hand "The man is clueless when it comes to a woman." She closed her eyes remembering all the times that she had slept with the man. Gin had almost ended up with a black eye from the back of her gun when he tried to test if he could control her the way he did Sherry.

Haibara chuckled remembering all the times Conan had no clue with anything either of the two girls did when it came to girly things. She gave a sigh, really starting to miss seeing his face.

Vermouth watched her "That detective, you liked him didn't you?" Haibara gave a nod as she looked in her glass of alcohol "It would never come out to anything in the end. He is so in love with that girl Ran. Even if they were never really dating everyone always would say they were boyfriend and girlfriend. How could I compare to that?" she hid her face from her not wanting to let Vermouth see the tears run down her cheeks.

Gin let the girl go out in front of him as he ignored the oddly cheerfulness of Vermouths behavior. It was almost as if she was teasing him in her own little way. Damn women the lot of them. He walked with her down to the car and glanced down at her not able to see those eyes of hers from behind her bangs. She got into passenger side of the car with him as he drove back.

The silence was starting to make him a bit uncomfortable, not knowing what the girl had told the blond haired woman. He had never been put into this situation before and it unnerved him for once. What the hell should he say to her? By the time he worked up in his mind what to tell her to break the silence they were back at his apartment. Damn.

He let her in the apartment and shut the door watching her toss her jacket off and hung it on the back of the kitchen chair "Look about last night. It's just the way things are going to go. Everyone has a duty to do this in the Organization so just be thankful that I had you first, because I'm sure that there are far worse men out there then I am."

Haibara got her books to study and sat on the sofa not looking at him "It's fine" came her flat remark. "You can use me, beat me, threaten and harm me. After all what choice do I have? None" she opened the books up starting to go though the chapters that he interrupted the night before.

Gin looked at the back of her head not sure why, but he felt the sting of her words. He stripped his black coat and hat off, tossing them on the back of the sofa before going to shower. Haibara heard the water turn on and sat her stuff aside getting up going to the bathroom and opened the door slipping in silently she started to strip as she opened the Curtin getting in the shower with him.

Gin looked at her not expecting this reaction after her word. He brushed his hair out of his view, watching as she took the soap then started to wash as she kept her back to him. He eyes caught something interesting in his sight as he trailed his eyes down her back and body as he started to get aroused seeing her with the water and suds of the soap. He took the bar from her hand and ran it over her body while she leaned back into him.

He put the bar of soap up and turned her around, rinsing her free before pinning her back against the wall of the shower kissing her hard. He pulled back glancing in her eyes and ran his hands down her sides as he moved to kiss her neck, hearing her moans of encouragement.

Haibara brought her hands up to his shoulders breathing hard while he ran his lips down her body. She whimpered leaning up against the back of the wall and tighting her grip on him so her legs wouldn't give out.

Gins eyes narrowed when he trailed his eyes down her body. He gave a small grin as he kissed down her chest letting her hands brush over areas that would drive her insane. He trailed his tongue down her belly before skipping over the part that she was aching for him to touch.

"Let me hear your sweet cries…Sherry" he purred to her, smirking when he met Haibara's eyes. Haibara locked her eyes with his as she froze, feeling a chill run down her spine as her blood ran cold. Her grip on his shoulders tightened, almost painfully telling him everything.

Gin ran his hands up her body knowing her mind was racing and wanting to know how he knew. Very well he would answer her silent question "I marked you. These scars, he brushed his fingers over the bullet wounds. "Each one made was from my gun as I shot you on the rooftop all those years ago" he moved down kissing the one on her thigh before moved up parting her legs slipping his tongue inside of her. He wouldn't let her go again!

Haibara threw her head back loosing her breath He was going to finish using her for his own selfish needs before he killed her? She rocked back against his mouth as he brought her body up to her climax slowly. Pinning her hips back against the wall,he wouldn't allow her to move out of his reach as he heard her voice crack as she came.

Haibara shivered when he pulled up pinning her against the wall with his body.

"Go ahead. Do it. Rat me out. Kill me Gin" she covered herself feeling vulnerable under his gaze now that he knew the truth.

He watched her before brushing her wet bangs out of her eyes a habit that he realized he was picking up more and more craving to see those eyes of hers. "While I never have done anything remotely stupid in my life I'm not going slip up and kill you now. I wouldn't make that mistake again to hurt you. I have already done that enough." He looked away as he turned the shower off.

Her eyes went wide as she heard his silently apology for killing her sister and the multiple attempts on her life. That was about as close as an I love you that she would ever receive out of his mouth. He couldn't live without her just like she couldn't without him or Vodka in her life.

He read her mind though her eyes and got out and dried off before getting dressed "Come" he tossed a towel to her waiting for her to get decent before driving them to Vodkas.

Vodka stared at her, listening to her tell them everything as Gin sat at the table opening another pack of cigarettes; glaring down at the package hearing that he had failed to kill the detective, but on the other hand was grateful the brat had been there to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life by murdering Sherry. He would take care of that loose end and take the detective out on his own time.

She wouldn't tell them that the detective was tracking them or knew anything of the Organization more then what she told him. She left that out on purpose to keep the detective of the east safe for the time being as best as she could.

"Well.. I'm here now" she looked up at Vodka as she finished up. Haibara give a small cry as she got scooped up when the man hugged her. She didn't expect that reaction from him he cut her off kissing her softly. Haibara relaxed into the kiss then looked down when he broke it scolding her "You are one stupid, reckless, brilliant woman Sherry"

Gin put his cigarette out "I think her acting skills are as sharp as Vermouths are" He stood going over to them, lifting her chin up he kissed her as Vodka still held onto her waist.

"You are back where you belong Sherry"


	13. Chapter 13

Everything happened so fast after the combined strike of the two "silver bullets" on the dawn of a spring morning. The boss was indeed the singer/actress Yoko Okino and was taken in after a slip up. The computers were seized that held the info for every last member of the organization. Tracking down every member would be simple even if on the run.

But how did it come to this?

Haibara stood shaking as she tried to protect her childhood friend from the man that had the biggest impact on both of their lives.

"Gin, please no" Haibara stood in front of Shinichi after the boy had been shot in the side aiming to finish off his mistake. Furious that the detective along with a supposedly dead Shuichi Akai had brought the organization down to just the 2 men in black in mere hours.

He would kill this detective then hunt down and dispose of Kir himself. It would be the last thing he would do to honor "that person".

"Move out of the way Sherry!" he snapped pointing his gun at her

Shinichi held his side breathing hard at the pain and cursing that the only thing he had left was the tranquilizer watch. "Move Haibara!" she ignored shinichi as she still tried pleading with Gin

Vodka moved standing in front of her "Aniki he saved her life countless of times! Just let it go! We need to get out of here!" He clutched his own gun in his hand not wanting to use it against his partner and best friend.

Shinichi grit his teeth finding an opening between the two and shot the dart at Gin. Gin noticed it and fired his gun.

A second shot went off as Vodka fired his own at Gin. Both were struck and as each cluched at their wounds both glared at one another as the gunfight between the two partners erupted.

Shinichi snatched Haibara up and shielded her out of the way as she struggled against his grip screaming at the two men.

She couldn't believe this! She cried out seeing the men go down on their knees in front of each other holding their chests breathing hard once they ran out of bullets.

She broke out of shinichis grip and ran to the two men in black "YOU STUPID IDIOTS!

"Hang on, don't die on me!" You can't leave me alone! I can't live without you both! I couldn't do it! She clung to the two, shaking as she cried.

Both men started to chuckle as they lifted their heads looking at each other "That wasn't bad Vodka. You have improved" Gin shifted out of the girls arms and moved opening his coat lifting up his sweatshirt showing off the bullet proof vest to Haibara.

"Ah Aniki, I suppose I needed the motivation" he did the same showing the vest to the crying girl. "This is going to leave some nice bruises for awhile"

Haibara sat back stunned, still shaking from the "what if" of loosing them both to their wounds. "I HATE YOU BOTH!" she closed her eyes trying to calm herself and thanking god they were alright. She turned to Gin reaching out clinging onto him

"Please Gin the organization is gone, we can get out of this life free without being killed for leaving it. Please! We have money we can start a new life somewhere one without crime" she begged him pleading "Just give up on this kill. If there is anything in your heart for me you wouldn't take my savior from me. She looked in his eyes, brushing her hand over his cheek and felt her heart lift as he closed his eyes and took her hand in his kissing the back of it.

Shinichi closed his eyes leaning up against the wall clutching his side watching her. He was about to do something he had only done one other with Arsene Lupin III. He opened them looking at the three "Go, before I change my mind! Change your lifestyle if I hear of you killing again I won't give you a second chance! You can still repent.

Shinichi couldn't believe what he was saying. He had never seen that side of Haibara and it struck him in his heart. He could just imagine him and Ran, what if they were put in her situation having grown up in a world like theirs? He couldn't begin to describe the emotions that ran though him.

He swore this was the last time he would let a case go unsolved and the culprits go.

Haibara got her things from Vodkas apartment after she had patched up the teenage detectives side.

She went down as the men were loading the car with what they needed. Shinichi approached her. Vermouth wasn't taken in, so you may run across her." He moved pulling something out of his back pocket.

Here I think you would need this. Shinichi handed her the vale that the last pill was in. she looked at it and smiled taking his hand and closing it over it "Keep it as a reminder not to be so careless on your cases. I'm starting my life over and for the first time I'm not regretting it. It will be a few years until I am my real age once more" she smirked knowing he never did get a good look at her on that rooftop even at a distance while she was on the ground. "Maybe we can meet up again in 10 years?"

Haibara got in the car and sat in Vodkas lap. She thought for a moment and rolled the window down "Kudo" she looked up at him as he came to the side of the car, and as he bent down She kissed his lips softly having been waiting to do that forever. "I really did love you" she smirked seeing him blush looking at her wide eyed "Just kidding" she winked letting him up

Shinichi looked at her in stunned speechlessness then noticed the death glares of the two men in black and turned his head. If they refrained from killing when their woman kissed another man out side of them he was sure they could reframe from killing anyone else.

"Get out of here. I'll keep in touch, keep the badge and glasses. He watched her knowing should anything happen she would have those on her as a way for him to track her down. She smiled looking at her hero "Ran is a lucky woman but then again so am I" She gave him a wave looking out him until he was out of sight and turned back.

As they drove off. "Gentlemen, let me introduce you to a life on the run. After all, I would know about it better then anyone" Sherry smirked at the two then looked out the window waiting to begin their new future.

In the end she had to go back to the beginning, start as another pawn, and had almost lost her life countless of times. But end the end the winner of the game was a three way tie.

That is just how the game of life turns out right?

(End)

(Well, this was my first fanfic..All grammer mistakes and occness belong to me alone)


End file.
